Reunited
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: She was a waterbender. He was a firebender. They were twins. Seperated by the war, and by their own elements, they now search the world for what is missing: Each other. One-shot that may turn longer. Rating may go up.


**Reunited**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back, from outer school! And you just walked in to see me here with that new story in your inbox! Oh, you spent so many nights thinking when's she coming home but you grew strong and you learned how to get along! Oh now I'm back! **

**Sorry, I somehow felt the need to A/N Gloria Gaynor style… and abuse the exclamation mark. Anyway, here's something that popped into my head. I don't know why, and I don't know when but it's just there. So here it is; my new thang. **

**-'Gana xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN A: TLA. THANK YOU.**

A young girl of about 15 stood barefoot in a pool of water in the heat of the midday sun. She stood perfectly still with her eyes closed and hands curled into the symbol of her element. Though she appeared serene, her mind was never still; constantly flitting between the warmth of the sun on her face and the feel of her feet in the water.

Her name was Arya, and she was a waterbender in the Northern Water Tribe. Daughter of a healer, Arya was expected to follow in her mother's footsteps. But Arya didn't want to be a healer, she wanted to fight. Though Arya was a waterbender she had always been at one with the water and had a natural affinity with the sun. Arya didn't know why.

She'd never known her father and had lived in the Northern Water Tribe her whole life. Arya had always felt that something was missing and now she wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

A young boy of about 15 stood barefoot in a pool of water in the midday sun. He stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and hands in the symbol of his element. Though he appeared serene, his mind was never still; constantly flitting between the warmth of the sun on his face and the feel of his feet in the water.

His name was Galoin, and he was a firebender in Cinnibar City. Son of a nobleman, Galoin was expected to follow in his father's footsteps. But Galoin didn't want to be a politician, he wanted to fight. Though Galoin was a firebender he had always been at one with the sun and a natural affinity with the water. Galoin didn't know why.

He'd never known his mother and had lived in Cinnibar City his whole life. Galoin had always felt that something was missing and now he wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

Ryu watched her daughter meditate. She loved to stand in midday heat and waterbend. Ryu knew this was because her father was a firebender. That her twin brother probably was a firebender too. They'd been separated at birth because it was the middle of war and mixed-race, mixed-bending couples could not exist. Especially if those couples reproduced, like Ryu and her lover had done. Ryu didn't know where her son or his father was and she knew that Arya would probably never meet either. Yet she still longed to feel her lover's arms around her, his lips on hers, hear his voice. That's all Ryu wanted, for herself and her daughter. For someone to love them.

* * *

Li watched his son meditate. He loved to stand in a pool of water and firebend. Li knew this was because his mother was a waterbender. That his twin sister was probably a waterbender too. He'd come home one day to find his lover gone and his son in the crib, his daughter missing. Li knew that she's left because she would be lynched and penalized for loving someone not of her own bending element or race. And so he lived out his life, doing everything he could to make it legal for mixed-race and mixed-bending couples to marry and live happily, like he longed to do. He raised his son and stared up at the sky, waiting for the day when he would see his lover again.

* * *

**A/N: I knew you would love it! I've had it in my head for ages and I need to write it down. I'd like some feedback, to tell me if you want me to continue or not. If not then this'll be a one-shot. Either way, I enjoyed writing it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Love you,**

**-'Gana**


End file.
